Twenty6
by lilwhodat
Summary: Ten years after Nikki's departure, the gang's grown up, each becoming successful. Now, the gang is back together to celebrate Nikki and Jonesy's wedding. What happens during the week long celebration? Does old sparks rekindle to become a burning flame? Can old friends be best friends? Can best friends be something more? Is there a happy ending for everyone in the gang?


It's been ten years since Nikki left the teenage Canadian group. Nikki's move to Nunavut went smoothly, but when it came time to pick a college, she picked the one where her friends were going. Jonesy, heartbroken over Nikki's departure, finally was able to hold a job, saving his money to fly Nikki into town. Jude, the slacker skater boy with a high IQ majored in physics. Jen, pursuing her childhood dream of becoming an Olympian, achieved her goal in the 2014 Olympics, placing Gold in the women's half pipe, silver in snowboard cross, and bronze in the slope style. Caitlin, the spoiled, naive, rich girl of the group went to college to become a fashion designer, majoring in art. Wyatt, the sensitive guitarist, was finally able to start a band with his ex-high school sweetheart Marlowe, renewing their romantic relationship.

Now, on the eve of Nikki and Jonesy's wedding, the group has returned to their beloved mall. Jonesy's bachelor party is being held at Grind Me, the group's favorite coffee shop. Not wanting to have a joint party, Jen throws Nikki's bachelorette party in the cafeteria, at the gang's old table. The night before the wedding, Jonesy and Nikki celebrate their last night as a free man and woman. The next day, at 3:00 sharp, Jonesy and Nikki will forever be bound in holy matrimony, but until then, the two celebrate.

* * *

"I can't believe you planned all of this for me. Thank you so much, Jen." Nikki says, wiping a pesky tear from her eye as she surveys the cafeteria.

"It wasn't any problem. Now that I'm done with the Olympics, I've decided to pursue a career in event planning. I've already got a couple big name clients." Jen says, smiling at her longtime best friend.

"I can't believe you and Jonesy are getting married tomorrow! The gang's finally back together!" Caitlin squeals, making the other two girls cover their ears.

"Ten years and I still haven't gotten used to that annoying squeal you do." Nikki says, making the Olympian giggle.

"Hey congratulations Nikki." Marlowe says, walking up to the three girls and handing the bride a gift.

"Thanks Marlowe." Nikki says, accepting the gift.

Since their failure during high school to obtain a lasting relationship, Wyatt and Caitlin tried dating. It ended very badly for the two and the group. Wyatt broke up with Caitlin when he discovered her habit of flirting with other guys, despite how many times Wyatt got his feelings hurt. Caitlin, for her part, never had a guy long enough to not flirt with others. Wyatt's caring nature, sensitivity, and his best friend status made the flirty blonde miss her single life. The two called it quits after six months, Caitlin's last boy-toy pushing Wyatt over the edge. Now, the two hardly speak, things being too awkward for either to handle.

"Marlowe, what are you doing here?" Caitlin asks, surprised to see the girl of Wyatt's old dreams.

"I'm a bridesmaid." Marlowe replies, completely calm about seeing Wyatt's ex-girlfriend.

"You're a bridesmaid? But you're not even part of the group!" Caitlin gasps, causing an awkward tension to fill the quietness of the cafeteria.

"She is now since she and Wyatt started dating again." Nikki says, breaking the news to Caitlin less than gentle.

"You're dating Wyatt? I thought you broke up?" Caitlin says in a sheepish voice, looking more and more uncomfortable with the redhead.

"We did, but he contacted me after college wanting to start a band again. I thought it was a good idea, he is a talented guitar player." Marlowe replies, blushing.

"And things just took off from there, didn't they Marlowe?" Jen teases, making the girl blush even deeper.

* * *

The guy's party was also starting off with a hitch. The bachelor party, planned by Jude and Wyatt, was not exactly running smooth. Grind Me had a new stricter policy about how many people are allowed at a function at a time, Jen and Jonesy's parent's party from ten years earlier being the main reason for the concern. There was also the small problem that Jonesy wanted strippers at the party, a request neither Jude nor Wyatt granted.

"C'mon man! It's my last night as a free man! I want to see some tush!" Jonesy complains, noticing the only people there were males, ages from 20-26.

"No. Nikki would kill us, you, and potentially everyone in the mall." Wyatt replies sternly, knowing full well Nikki's wrath.

"But dude, I want to see a girl's ass being shook in my face one last time. Is that so much to ask?" Jonesy cries, falling to his knees before Wyatt and Jude.

"Yeah it kinda is bro, see you're supposed to be getting married. As in no more chicks, other than Nikki." Jude says, making Jonesy smack his head.

"I know, but I just want one last dude night." Jonesy snaps, standing up and glaring at his groomsmen.

"Sorry, Nikki gave us strict orders to not allow any girl in, unless it's her or Jen." Wyatt says, sipping his coffee and turning his attention toward the hockey game playing.

"Man getting married bites." Jonesy grumbles, crossing his arms and watching the game in silence.

"You don't mean that. Tomorrow, when you see Nikki walking down the isle and the preacher says 'you're not husband and wife', you'll see why everyone wants to get married." Wyatt says, nudging Jonesy in the shoulder.

"You're right man. I do love Nikki." Jonesy says, smiling just thinking about his future wife.

* * *

The next morning at 8:15 sharp Jen Masterson wakes up, prepared to conquer the day. Showering, dressing, and doing her nails before the rest of the party even wakes up, the Olympian prepares breakfast for the entire bridal party. Because the two lovebirds haven't bought a place to live yet, the whole wedding party is staying at Jonesy and Jen's house, Diego and Robbie gone to college, but returning for their brother's wedding. Fixing a large pot of coffee, Jen doesn't notice she has company.

"Morning dudette, whatcha making?" Jude asks, sliding onto one of the barstools and sniffing the air.

"Coffee. Want some?" Jen offers.

"Sure." Jude replies, watching as the beautiful snowboarder fixes him a glass.

Jude would be lying if he said Jen didn't grow more attracted with age. The two had been friends since kindergarten and ever since high school, the skater boy has harbored a crush on the athlete. Now, at the age of twenty-six, a two time Olympian, and the official event coordinator for the Toronto Maple Leaf hockey team, Jen's really made a name for herself, locally and internationally. Jude would be lying, again, if he said that wasn't attractive and a major turn on. Jen's not the only one with a blossoming career, Jude recently was hired by a world-famous skateboarding company to work as an engineer for their skateboard lines, assisting in tests, inventions, experiments, and promotion of the company.

Jen would be kidding herself if she said Jude wasn't attractive. Friends since their first days of school, Jen's always felt an attraction toward the blonde hair, blue eye boy sitting in front of her. In middle school, Jen even debated asking Jude out, but chickened out because she still had the smallest cup size in the eighth grade. When she turned sixteen, filled out, and lost her ridiculous childhood habits, Jen again thought about asking Jude out. The problem? Jude had a hot girlfriend who he was crazy for and remained hooked on even after she became a goth and dumped him. Jen, also, figured Jude's seen her naked too many times to find her attractive. He knows all her intimate secrets, details of her life, and personal insecurities not even Jonesy knows. He also taught her how to drive, another traumatic moment for the snowboarder.

"Morning, coffee smells great can I have some?" Wyatt greets, siting down beside the skater.

"Sure. Two creams, three sugars, and foam?" Jen asks, knowing her friend so well.

"Precisely." Wyatt says, accepting the steaming cup from Jen.

"Wow that smells really good, I'll take one." Nikki says, entering the kitchen in her pajamas.

"Make it two. Also make mine now foam, thanks sis." Jonesy says, winking at his step-sister who merely flips him off.

"Ten years and you two are still fighting, unbelievable." Nikki notes, laughing as Jen purposely spills the hot liquid on Jonesy's boxers.

"What can I say, some people take a lot of time to get adjusted to." Jen says, glaring at her stepbrother, who returns the glare.

"Enough it's my wedding day. And as the bride, I decree you two can't fight till we get back from our honeymoon." Nikki intervenes, pulling her husband away from her best friend.

"Fine, but she started it." Jonesy says childishly.

"No he started it when he hogged the bathroom for hours at a time, just so I couldn't go pee." Jen fires back, narrowing her eyes at the oldest Garcia boy.

"Enough! You two sound like teenagers again." Wyatt says, breaking up the argument knowing where it's destined to go.

"Am not!" The two step siblings shout in unison, making the three other friends smile knowingly.

"Right...I've got bride stuff to do, c'mon Jen." Nikki says, kissing her fiancee and heading for the bathroom.

* * *

The girls finish preparing for the wedding, Jen finishing early to check out the reception and make the final arrangements. The wedding ceremony and reception is at the same place Jen and Jonesy's parents got married. The theme is light purple (Nikki's favorite color) and red (Jonesy's favorite color). As Jen goes through the last seating arrangements, deals with the caterers, and makes sure Caitlin and Marlowe sit as far away from each other as possible, the rest of the gang prepares for the ceremony. The guys dressed in their finest tuxedos and the girls in the chosen bridesmaids dresses, the wedding is ready to proceed.

"I know pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride." The preacher says, allowing the couple to kiss as everyone else applauses. "I announce for the first time, Jonesy and Nikki Garcia!"

"Whoohoo!" Everyone cheers, throwing the rice as the two walk down the isle arm in arm.

Jen and Jude father, Wyatt and Marlowe, Caitlin and Diego, and Robbie following behind the couple. The bridal party enters the reception hall, the space transformed into a dinning and dance room. Taking their place at the head of the table, the remaining bridal party fills in the empty space according to the name places.

"Dude this is a sick par-tay!" Jude cries, going crazy on the dance floor.

"I know right, definitely the best wedding I've ever been to!" Nikki shouts back, making the group laugh.

"Now everyone it's time for the bride and grooms first dance." The DJ says, playing DawgToy's old song.

_I'm watching you dance, it's my only chance...the taste of your lips, my hand on your hips. Till the day that you say yes to me._

The bride and groom dance alone on the dance floor for a few minutes, the crowd watching as the two just sway with the music. Soon others begin to join them; Wyatt and Marlowe, Caitlin and some random guy she found, and Jude and Jen.

"When do you have to go back to work?" Jude asks, looking down at the beautiful girl in his arms.

"Not till next week, I took the week after the wedding off. My mom wants me to be in town for a little bit, she's not doing to good." Jen says, mentioning her mother's illness.

"I'm really sorry brah, I know how much you love her." Jude comforts, holding Jen a little closer and a little tighter as the song fades out.

"Enough of all this death talk. This is a wedding, we should be celebrating." Jen says, hiding her tears and beginning to move to the faster beat.

* * *

By the end of the night Jonesy and Jude got so wasted, Nikki and Jen had to carry them to their cars. Wyatt and Marlowe announced their pregnancy, calling for another around of shots to be passed through the group. By 1 in the morning, Jen finds herself hauling a drunk off his ass Jude into her car, preparing to take him back to her house where he'll crash in the room he shares with Robbie and Diego.

"Did I ever tell you, you're pretty?" Jude asks, slurring his words near the end.

"No. Now shut up before you say something you don't mean." Jen snaps, dropping the skater boy onto her bed.

"You're really pretty." Jude says, snickering.

"Jude I mean it, shut up before you say something stupid." Jen growls, not in the mood for his drunk conversation.

Pulling of his shoes and socks, Jen moves to untie his bow tie, Jude's hand grasping her wrist making her stop.

"If you want to have sex with me, all you have to do is say so." Jude says, sounding sober.

"I don't want to have sex with you Jude. You're drunk, it's almost 2 AM and I want to sleep." Jen snaps, making the blonde male smile.

"You so want me."

"I do not. You're drunk. You won't remember this in the morning. Goodnight, Jude."

"You so want me. You've wanted me since we were sixteen." Jude persists, making Jen halt her leaving. "Let me tell you a secret, Jen. I want you too. Ever since I first met you, I've had a crush on you."

"What about Starr? Did you forget, you were miserable when she broke up with you." Jen says, not realizing she's taken the bait Jude's laid.

"I was pretty bummed. But I had you. You got me through it. If it weren't for you, I don't know if I could have finished high school." Jude says shrugging his shoulders.

"That's not true. You're plenty smart Jude, smarter than all of us. You would have graduated no problem." Jen defends.

"I mean, you motivated me. You still motivate me. I know you've got a lot on your plate now, with your mom being sick and all, but I want you to know, I love you. I have for a long time, and I always will." Jude says, not hint of drunken slurs in his words.

Touched by his words, Jen can feel the tears springing in her eyes. Yes, the past year as been hard on her. Not only has her new job been taken a lot out of her, but her mom's cancer doesn't help, adding on top of that her first boyfriend from college broke up with her shortly after her mom broke the news. And on top of that, she just witnessed her best friend and stepbrother get married, her other best friend and his girlfriend announce their pregnancy, and have to deal with her life not comparing to that of her sister's, who's continued to rub in her face she's married rich and handsome. Yes, the past year as been a struggle for Jen, but if there's one thing she's learned from working at the Penalty Box, it's that life doesn't wait for you. You've got to make the best of what you've got.

"I love you too Jude. You're right, I have had a crush on you. Actually, I've liked you since middle school, I just didn't know how to tell you." Jen confesses, bringing a loopy grin to the skater boy's face.

Grabbing the snowboarders arms, Jude pulls Jen in for a passionate, hot kiss. The two make out, their tongues exploring each other's mouths as they begin marking new territories. Forgetting her doubts, her insecurities, her problems, even for just a moment, Jen basks in the glow of being kissed, being touched, and begin loved. Allowing Jude to pull her onto his lap, straddling his waist, Jen continues to mark her territory, bitting and sucking at Jude's neck until a bruise blossoms on his pale skin. Reciprocating the action, Jude marks Jen's tanner skin, the purple and blue mark going to be hard to hide from their friends.

"Jude stop. You're drunk." Jen says, the realization hitting her that he wouldn't remember his actions.

"I'm drunk on you." Jude says, laughing like an idiot.

"No, you're drunk on bourbon and vodka." Jen corrects, knowing between Jude and her stepbrother, they drank about a keg worth of liquor, each.

"No I'm drunk on you, brah." Jude corrects, pulling Jen down once more into a fierce kiss.

"Jude stop, I'm not going to take advantage of you." Jen says, placing her hands on Jude's firm chest.

"Fine. I'll take advantage of you." Jude says, kissing Jen's neck despite her protests.

Soon, the Olympian forgot why she was refusing Jude's actions, the sensations of his lips, hands, and tongue all over her body making her brain short out.

"Oh what the heck, I've been waiting for this for too long." Jen says, grabbing Jude's face and kissing him deeply.


End file.
